Frames
by let-the-eli-in
Summary: He's the type of person who would ignore a painting and admire the frame. [a collection of NaminexSora drabbles]
1. A Beginning And An End

**.:Everything has a beginning and an end. That's what I was always told.:.**

To think, I could have stopped all this before it began. I could have ended the suffering before it was felt. I could have… I could have… but I didn't.

Now I pay the price.

I drew a perfect world for myself, no line out of place. I drew love… but it was a fake love, a love that could never really come to be. I only hurt him, and now I'm gone.

It's better this way.

I can't be his light. I can't. I can't replace her in his heart.

I still feel lonely, but it's okay. He's alright now…

My life starts off with a blank page. Maybe what I draw next will be a patch to mend my broken heart.

But some things are meant to be broken and never fixed.

He won't ever remember me. Forever I'll remain locked in his heart. I put it that way. Even if he sees me, he won't recall.

I want it that way.

I don't want to hurt him.

Our love had a beginning and an end.

He's happy. He has his light.

And it's not me.


	2. Romeo & Juliet

**.:It Doesn't Matter If A Love Ended In Tragedy; All That Matters Is That It Happened In The First Place:.**

She lay there, curled up in that library for who knows how many hours. Stiffness was making it's way into her bones, and the smallest bit of movement made them crack painfully. But, though her body screamed for mobility, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the book. It had captured her in the morning, and held her long into the night.

The book? 'Romeo And Juliet'. A classic by all meanings of the word, it's tear-filled pages had stolen more than it's fair share of hopeless-romantic hearts. Now it had taken possession of Namine's as well. Her eyes swept through it, soaking in every word like a sponge does to water.

After hours of sitting there, immersed in the story, Namine finally closed the book shut. She caught her breath, holding back the imminent tears. So sad, and so tragic… how could such a truthful love be broken, just like that?

No, she told herself, never once had it been broken, just toyed with by destiny's cruel hand.

Romeo and Juliet… why did those two remind her so strongly of Sora and herself?

Perhaps, while they did not consist of the same circumstances, both of their loves had been tragic in the end. The saying that true love can break all boundaries does not always hold strong.

But then again, maybe her love for Sora had never been true. Her loneliness consumed her, and the victim was Sora's memory. He never loved her, not really. Because of her tampering with his memories, the love Sora felt for Kairi had simply been passed on to her, for essentially she and Kairi were the same person. If they had met one day, without his memory altered to suit Namine, she was sure nothing would've occurred between them.

But her love for him was not fake. One-sided, maybe. But not fake.

It may have been tragic. But it happened.


	3. Fake Moments, Fake Memories

**.:Even Fake Memories Can Be Nice To Look Back On:.**

"If you could wish for one thing, what would it be?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it can't be that hard. There must be one thing you've always wanted."

"Well…"

"Come on, tell me Nami!"

"…you."

"What?"

"I've always wanted you. I've always to know you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… thanks!"

"Like that… I've always wanted to see your smile."

"Heh… but Namine… you already have me. Why would you wish for me if I'm already here?"

"Because this isn't real."

"What'd you mean?"

"It's a fabrication. This moment… it doesn't exist."

"Nami, what're you talking about? Of course it exists!"

"No it doesn't, not really… it's so hard to explain."

"…"

"Sora…"

"Here."

"Huh? A flower?"

"Touch it."

"Okay… it's soft."

"Yeah. You can feel it. It's real."

"Sora, this is different-"

"-it's not. My heart tells me this is real."

"…Sora…"

"And even if it is fake… I don't _ever _want to forget this moment."


	4. Longer Than Love

**.:What lasts longer than true love? Genuine friendship.:.**

The fragile blonde winced painfully as Kairi accidentally slid a pin in too far, allowing the sharp tip to puncture her skin.

"Crap! I'm sorry Namine - oh God, I hope I didn't draw blood! What if it stains the dress? I'm sorry!"

Namine laughed softly at her friend's uncharacteristic tension. It was so unlike her, such a far cry from the fiery redhead who spent her childhood days asleep on a beach. "It's fine, Kairi, really! You only pricked me a bit."

The girl settled down after a moment of steady sighing. She then continued measuring, cutting, fitting. "It's going to look so perfect… and you're going to look so beautiful wearing it."

Namine's cheeks colored at this, as she had never been one for flattery. "You think so?"

"I know so. He's going to melt when he sees you."

Her heart skipped a beat; it always did when Sora became the object of conversation. With all her bottled-up excitement today, one look at him would send her to the stars and far beyond. "That'd be… wonderful…"

Kairi smiled, knowing that she was losing her friend to another fantasy. So, she decided to drift off into one of her own. _Wonder if Riku will ever come out and ask me…_

"Hey Kairi?"

She looked dazedly up at Namine. "Hmm?"

"Are you… okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"Me… marrying Sora."

Kairi's eyes widened considerably. "Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

Namine looked down, concentrating on the hem of her dress. She focused on the lace, the threads, the soft sheen of satin fabric.

It was then that Kairi understood. "I don't love him, Nami."

"But you did."

"…I did. But come on, we broke up a long time ago! And I've found someone else, someone who I know I'll love for a really long time."

Namine remained silent for a long time, lost in thought. Finally, she let a broad smile appear on her face. "Thanks Kairi. For being my friend, I mean."

---

**A/N: A bit longer than a drabble, and also a little off topic. Sorry! I'll try to make up for it with the next one.**


End file.
